


homemade bong I'm 11

by bulu, whoresaitama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulu/pseuds/bulu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoresaitama/pseuds/whoresaitama
Summary: im dying squirtle





	1. Chapter 1

Levi was walking home to his one room apartment in the bad part of town one sexy, sweltering afternoon when he saw big nekkid titan eren hiding behind a telephone pole

Levi said "where are your nips, miwster ewen :3" this was a trick question, leiv knew exactly erens nipples were.

"not in youw mouf, cowpwal weebai" 

Levi reached into his fanny pack "Here are your nipples u shitty brat"

titman eren happier than he was when he sucked levis toes for the first time

titan eren velcroed his nips on his big, sore, man tiddies that were sore

"arigato for returning watashi wa nipples"

"eren-chan......" Levi said lustfully with eyes full of lust and tears

"yes, levi-senpai......." eren said hornily

Levi hesitated before saying "c-can you please anally vore me............."

eren rejoiced because he had been wanting to do this since the last time he had anally vored levi

Levi covered himself crisco and slid on in there like it was a slip-n-slide on a hot summer day

"oooo oof aah" eren moaned critically

Levi kept on sliding like a slippery lil snake up through erens thick, juicy titan booty

eventually Levi wound up in erens stomach when he saw Nagito komaeda from danganronpa getting it in the ass from sans from undertale

"EREN" Levi yelled erotically but sadly "HAVE YOU BEEN ANALLY VORING OTHER PEOPLE TOO??????"

"im so sowwy, i just wub it when widdle skewetons gibe me cummies"

Levi cried while sans undertale continued to impregnate komaeda

"I WISH I NEVER GAVE YOU YOUR NUPPLES BACK" levi yelled sadrotically

eren was sad now. eren started crying. " fines take then back" 

eren handed his nipples back to Levi even though Levi was still in his stomach

"im taking your anal virginity back too !!!!" 

Levi then covered himself in Crisco again and slipped back throigh erens ass, reclaiming erens anal virginity

" wait!! Levi wait" eren yelled as Levi was exiting his sexy hole

" Levi I just remembered !! I didn't annually vore them, i normally cored them !!"

Levi was so happy

"you mean..... im the only one you anally vore?"

"ofc"

Levi cried again but this time it was tears of erotic joy

eren then started having contractions

"ah oh no im pregant" 

eren then gave birth to komaeda, who then gave birth to sans komafda

Levi was even happier now

"oh wow, I became a dad and a grandpa on the same day!! ♡" said Levi

ernie then went back home withblevibanf got prengabt again


	2. homemade bong im 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end.

Inhale, exhale.

Levi let his USB-looking creme brulee juice flow out of his nostrils. He made some sick smoke rings that looked like erens asshole last time he had anally voredhim. 

As the vape mist was flowing upwards towards the heavens, Levi felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

Eren was pregnant again, and this time, its personelle. 

They can't afford a 33rd baby. Believe it. 


End file.
